Shadow's bane 2
by shadowfalls221
Summary: Darkness...cold, and won't stop for any one can they over come the darkness inside themselves or risk loosing everything!
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since Laike had left Link for a second time…She, now Queen, had restored all traditional values to her fort, she demolished the old fort and built a settlement so that everyone had a place to stay, her castle stands above the rest, created out of shadow energy it glistens in the constant moonlight. She is known as a healer in many ways the gates were almost always open to people but not recently as Link found out holding hands with Zelda and a small child…"I'm sorry sir she forbids it…" a guard told them… "Just tell her we came…" just then a green dragon flew by and went into the gate's dragon stable…

"I've an urgent message for the queen" the man held out a note, the guard reached and read the note he looked at the other guard with wide eyes. Link saw this and asked the guard to take him, his wife and his daughter to the queen they were relatives

"Well if you are who you say you are…come with me"

They went down a long corridor which led into a massive throne room. The guard tapped his staff on the ground loud and clear and out she came taller than before…wiser than before…her hair darker than before… "Visitors and a note your majesty…" The guard stepped aside allowing the trio to walk on by. He threw the note, Laike caught it and read it:

Majesty, by the time you read this I shall be long dead…Fighting the Skredd is becoming harder to overcome. But they are not alone, their leader, Dark Link has made it impossible…I'm afraid he's coming for you next…

Laike looked at the family unit especially his daughter…"Come this way…Laike said the family followed her to a secret part of the castle that led out to a den filled with creatures. Like fire geckos and Hippogriffs

"Paradise!" Link let go of the child she ran off laughing and giggling

"I'm sorry you caught me at a bad time…"Laike smiled at the two of them…

"Who's the little one?" She asked… "Aryll." Zelda replied

Laike looked at Link then Looked at the little girl, Laike blew on her hand and out came a flock of humming birds Aryll followed the flock until it disappeared into the moonlight… "How long are you staying?" Laike asked Zelda looked at her and replied with: as long as were needed.

"There are guest rooms, as long as tyke over there does not go on the top floor she will be fine…" Laike replied

"What's on the top floor? Link asked wanting to join his daughter

"It's just my room sometimes controlling my powers gets out of hand the last time that happened was a year ago…I am feared and I shouldn't be!" Laike left the room saying that dinner was in an hour…


	2. Chapter 2

The hour that followed their arrival was amazing! The family got to see Laike train a young dragon! It wasn't rough and tumble, the young ones were used to, to survival. Laike just went into the training ring and told them of Dragon's past making them understand that creatures like them were noble beings, beings of knowledge… Aryll was chanting something about the future will be exciting my dream will come true…in spiritual tongue Zelda and Laike noticed this but both said nothing; she thought she was copying Laike.

Once that was over and done with Laike walked over to the trio and asked them if they were hungry… "Mummy I want food" Aryll said Laike gestured them to follow her to the castle kitchen it was massive… four ovens stood against the wall and four prep benches stood before them Aryll held her mothers hand tight. Laike swayed her hand to the right, food appeared on the table, whole roast pigs and cheeses oh…and Link's favourite… PIE! Laike saw that no one was eating… "Well what are you waiting for dig in! " Link was at it like a lighting bolt going headfirst into the biggest chocolate pie he'd ever seen! Laike laughed but she just took a chicken leg. Just then screams could be heard…Dragon screams... "Everyone…" Laike swayed her left arm and a secret passage opened "go through there it will lead you to Espien!" Zelda whisked Aryll off of her feet but Aryll's teeth turned into fangs, she bit her mother Zelda screamed in pain but as soon as she turned around Aryll was gone… "I'll go back for her Zelda…what ever those screams were I have to turn this castle around…"

Laike was in the throne room. She stomped one foot and the castle's pleasant mood swung to a defensive stratagy, spikes spread around the walls…everywhere trap doors opened and closed… Laike wasn't going to take chances… just then the doors blasted open and a dark hooded figure entered the room holding…Aryll!? "Ah…now this is who I'm looking for…" The figure dropped Aryll and undid his hood and out came the familiar face…Link's face…only it wasn't human…

"Who are you?!" Laike shouted the man walked to the side of the room and introduced himself as Dark Link. Laike's eyes widened, she looked at Aryll her eyes looked demonic like a spark had awakened inside her… "What did you want with the girl?" Laike demanded "you noticed her eyes then…that's your fault…didn't you know healing those of the light gives shadow to future life?" Aryll growled and went over to where the man stood… "Kill her…" Dark demanded.

Aryll came onto Laike like a ton of bricks scratching and biting Laike had to calm her down but how? Laike turned into a dragon… how could she fight her brother's daughter? She shook the carnivorous niece off and blasted through the roof…Dark held up a hand

"Stop…she is no use to us we have you and that's all we need…"


	3. Chapter 3

Link and Zelda had made it to Skyloft, they just hoped their daughter was safe and that Laike had found her, the village had changed the lake now channelled to the goddess tomb and the academy had been rebuilt this time grander and spectacular. Link brought Espien to the surface and helped Zelda off, everyone asked them where Aryll was but they couldn't answer… they just went and waited until that familiar roar echoed through the village but no dragon was seen instead a ball of midnight smoke plummeted to the ground rolling onto the plaza until the smoke lifted away. Laike appeared all beaten up "Laike…where is she….Laike!" Link had asked, Laike placed a hand on his cheek and showed him what had happened back at the castle…He stepped back "no…" Laike responded with a sigh and said "I'm afraid that what you see is what I saw…" Link just blinked in disbelief how could a child cause so much damage to one person? How can a sweet little girl turn to such evil?

That night Link had several dreams all including dark Link and his Evil servant, Aryll, his screams echoed through the night whatever Laike tried to do to calm his dreams it would just cause more pain for the both of them. When Link finally calmed down Laike perched on the roof of their house looking at the stars…why were they going out? Something moved in the shadows of the plaza's dive board Laike used the shadows as good cover but she couldn't see anyone. She came out of the shadows and into the bright moonlight "Majesty…" she turned around only to see a former guard "ah...don't do that!" the guard removed his helmet to reveal shaggy black hair and silver white eyes, he was about the same age as Laike, she found him quite attractive "why have you come?" the guard took a step forward "Dark has diminished the sky of stars" Laike looked at the sky only the moon to be seen and not a star to be glowing "and your point is?" Laike turned back to the guard but were cut short after screams ran through the wind "that aura is troubled…" the man said, Laike offered out a hand and said "place your hand on my hand and see…" and so the guard did, he saw Laike's entire memories the massive battle 5 years ago. "long time no see…Raul…"

"My lord…Aryll's transformation is complete…" Dark sat on Laike's throne "Excellent…Bring her" Dark clicked his fingers and a… teen walked in looking much like Zelda only…red eyes, fangs and streaks of red in her hair… "You summoned me…" Aryll smiled bearing one fang D. Link walked over to her and touched her cheek… "My dark daughter… rise with me…ride with me…Skyloft's time in the light is over!" Aryll looked at him and said "time for my parents to pay for what they did to my eternal master!"


	4. Chapter 4

Raul's eyes flickered in the moonlight it was rare that a trainee got to talk to the queen…especially if she showed you her memories. Laike asked him to follow her she turned into a black and white wolf and howled she took him all over the island and ended at Link's house… By now Link's nightmare had started again "I can't stop his dream alone…" she turned to Raul he nodded in reassurance, Raul followed her to Link' room Zelda was there with a wet towel wiping Link's forehead "Introductions later" a tear rolled down Zelda's cheek…Raul's eyes went a dark blue and Laike's went her usual luna-white they put one hand on top of Link's head black and white smoke emanated from their hands.

When Link finally woke up he found Laike, Zelda and a guy he didn't know standing before him "wh-who is that?" he asked Zelda shrugged and Laike said "He's an old friend…we trained together…" a faint smile grew across Laike's face, all kinds of thoughts were going through his head like how much do they know each other and more importantly are they in love?!

Laike read his aura and sensed that it was confused and before Link could interrogate this…man, Laike interrupted and said "And he isn't any of the above!" Zelda laughed at this… Raul put a hand on Laike's shoulder and went away… Laike followed shortly after "You know…skyloft can handle its own problems…" Raul looked at Laike, "what's that supposed to mean?" Laike gave him an inquisitive look "uh…" Raul stammered for a little "…I put a force field around this place…it's not enough for Aryll or Dark Link…If they can get here through dreams…" a tear rolled down Laike's cheek "it's all right…I'm here to help…" he put a hand against her cheek , the tear found a path through Raul's hand. "They don't need anything to stop them"

Link by now was at the window spying on the two of them "I knew it…they're in love" Zelda rolled her eyes and said "perhaps when you haven't been loved for years you might want someone to talk to…" Link looked at her strangely "she has me to talk to…" through the glass pane Link could see Raul's hand being placed on Laike's cheek. "Zelda look at this…I don't trust that guy…he's with my sister!" Zelda smiled and shook her head and asked her husband to just leave it for tomorrow. Link sighed.

"Laike…I…" Laike looked at him trying to figure out his aura so many emotions …she couldn't figure them out… "Yes…" she looked at his, his eyes glistened in the moonlight, "I was wondering…if…well" Laike turned away and a faint smile brewed across her face "there is a inn just straight across the clouds, from what I've heard they have rooms for the night you can stay there as long as you want…" Laike turned and faced him "where are you staying?" Raul asked hoping he didn't have to go there alone… "I don't rest…I can't…" Raul looked at her and took off hoping to see her tomorrow.

The next day came and Laike had just finished her flight around the village Raul could be seen on the horizon when she touched down Link was there waiting for her. "Who is he?" Laike gave him a cold stare and said "he's training to be a knight…that's all there is to it" Link didn't believe her and said "Sis I'm always here for you…he's just going to push you away!" just then Raul landed on the island and joined the two of them Laike left Link, "Laike…" Raul looked at Link ready to draw his sword… "You stay away from my sister!" Link screamed "well a good morning is always welcome, but no…" Link looked at him with crinkled eyebrows "look I saw you last night!" Raul sighed and said "look I know you're only protecting her, but she can't be chained forever…" Raul left to find Laike


	5. Chapter 5

Raul found Laike on the hill side her hands clasped together against her chest…he placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Sacana…" Laike looked up to find a black cloud…she turned around her eyes wide with betrayal! "I trusted you…" she drew her sword and struck with might he dived and grabbed her people in the village stood still as the black cloud struck the dome of protection bouncing off and trying again. In the midst they saw a traitorous and foul looking Aryll riding beside Dark Link.

He raised is sword in the air and out came a flood of darkness weaving it's way circling the village until finally shards of white and blue rained down upon the village. "Bow to the King of Darkness!" Raul shouted, he looked at a boy his face full of fear…his knife dug into the side of Laike she howled in pain.

Link now saw his daughter land, he then said "Aryll…it's me…Daddy…come back to the light…you're not a bad person…" she growled at him Dark Link laughed and said "She belongs to me know…her dark daddy" a smile brewed across his face revealing a fang "Oh…if it isn't the light in your heart…the lovely Zelda…and…" he scoffed and said "The Cowardly queen…Laike…oh this is quite the reunion!" he handed Raul a bag of money and the traitor said "And…what about my family? What about my brothers? You said they wouldn't be harmed" Dark Link turned to him and said "did I? If you want to know where they are…" he looked up at the sky and grinned.

Raul's eyes grew wide his tight grip on Laike softened, his aura didn't feel traitorous…it felt like it needed love. Laike didn't take any chances and so drew her sword, leapt into the air and clashed with dark Link and said "Link now's your chance!" Link nodded he went over to Aryll and drew his sword her arm stretched out; her hand curled and so his sword dropped, forced to kneel. Laike didn't notice this at the time how could she clashing with a form of her brother but in the darkness Aryll placed a hand on Link's head his hair changed from golden brown to a silver white his eyes changed from the welcoming blue to a restless white fangs appeared and streaks of blue ran down his face… Zelda ran to his side but in an instant was pushed away, the Link she once knew rose up to reveal a face of horror…no hostility remained "Link…It's me…I love you…"she cried Aryll rose and said "Pathetic…Darkness is all he sees…accept it or die…" she looked at Dark Link and nodded they held their hands in the air and black Lightning surrounded them "Enjoy the flight…" Dark said the rock started to crack, Laike ran to Zelda followed shortly after by Raul the rocks began to fall and separate people took to the skies whenever they could The Fierce Diety Link now rode on Espien up in the air his mind changed from Humble loving Link to a danger zone the last thing the conscious Link saw was the fall of his sister, his wife and a "Traitor" down through the cloud barrier…

Their fall was long and went through the canopies of trees Laike thought fast and clicked her fingers suddenly bubbles of shadow fell through encapsulating them creating a barrier until they reached the surface and they popped Raul was flat on the ground. Laike stumbled to her feet, she drew her sword, its tip reached Raul's heart "the reason I spare you…is something to find out for yourself…" she put her sword away how could she tell him? And then hauled Zelda up tears streamed down her face "Zelda it's alright…we'll get them both back…I promise…when have I ever broken a promise?" Zelda looked at her and said "when you died…you said that you would come back safe…." Laike laughed and said "well at least I came back in one piece…" suddenly rustling could be heard and a bunch of soldiers came and bowed for the queen and she said "good friends the Thunderhead is taken and Skyloft. Our close Ally has fallen." Guards came over to her side and lifted the tired Zelda away, Laike held out her hand for Raul and he held it and so was lifted up. Laike held her side and so the wound Raul had inflicted upon her began to heal itself… "I'm so sorry" he whispered under his breath hoping she didn't hear him but she did and so turned her head so he couldn't see or hear the "it's going to take more than that" they travelled a few miles until the smell of wispy smoke hit their noses. On the horizon tents stood high almost reaching the canopies of the trees people walked across bridges and a great fire stood in the centre people bowed to the queen, the guards carrying Zelda went into a tent and another went to the chief's tent a couple of minuets later a great chief walked out young and full of pride "Jonathan… You dad finally kicked the bucket?" Laike said Jonathan laughed and said "yes…who is your sick friend?" Laike looked at him and said "Married to my brother…" before she could say anymore a guard butted in and said "The thunderhead is taken and Skyloft has fallen…" the young chief looked at the queen and shouted "guards…give them a place to sleep and tell the cooks to prepare a feast!"

Raul felt terrible…he hurt someone to gain nothing… he entered Laike's tent to see her kneeling and focussing on a column of shadow it seemed like she was praying out of the shadow came a beam of light surrounding a sword "Fi…"Laike said just then a spirit appeared dressed in dark and light blues "I am the spirit of the master sword…" Fi looked behind the shade to find Zelda and Raul stood there…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N- Sorry this chapter took so long, this chapter was extremely hard to put into words!**_

Fi turned and said "As a representation of the great goddess's power, I shall be your aid…I sense a great darkness within your soul…" her blue pupil less eyes seemed to focus on one person…Zelda, they both bowed at each other and the spirit absorbed itself within the sword. Zelda collected the sword and Laike said

"Let its spirit guide your hand, don't let your hand guide the spirit" the chief barged past Raul into the tent and said,

"I have decided, You three will need more than just a village if you are to stop the evil, a city lies just west of here, it's town is full to the brim with young men trained in many ways, keep going and you reach the sacred temple amongst the forgotten tribes, they are not human, but they have their own allies…"

All the while Laike couldn't stop thinking about how darkness had overcome her brother so quickly…did he give up? Or did he want to be with his daughter?

"that is fine…" unexpectedly Raul had answered Laike looked at him confused but said "we have to go…if we wait he will come…if we wait…we will die or be overcome with shadow…"

A few hours and already they hit the swamps of Wisdom trudging through uneven ground. "Come on slow pokes…" Laike called out, Raul was less impressed and before he could answer he fell into a pit "watch your step…" Laike said a smile brewed across her face Zelda saw this and laughed inside. Laike stopped to help Raul but when he got hold of her hand she let go saying "careful…" she held out her hand again and pulled him up, patted him on the back and left to walk in front next to Zelda…

"You like him don't you…don't lie I've seen that look before…" Laike scrunched her eyebrows and said "Ridiculous…he…maybe…ugh you know me better than I know myself!" Zelda laughed and they continued to trudge through the thick mud of wisdom the wind echoed through the trees giving wisdom in which direction to go.

The town they came to was caked in stone and metal…the Goron settlement… they bowed at the queen as she glided through the town running to the centre Laike roared to get everyone's attention they did pots were dropped and the water in springs reverberated

"The darkness is coming…it's not like shadow, this is pure evil it has destroyed colonies, colonised itself on my island, corrupted my niece and my brother and he will do the same to you…he won't stop! Not even for a goddess…that is why I need every Goron willing to fight!" they all thought she was crazy and laughed she gave a mighty hiss again and gave them what she had seen their eyes widened some of them fell to the ground and others questioned the person next to them, their king heard the roar and hiss and so headed outside of his volcanic castle

"What is all of this commotion…My Queen!" he bowed and Laike bowed back this was a moral acceptance of respect between loyalties

"She needs an army…" Raul butted in exchanging a look of admiration at his queen he quickly looked back to the Goron king

"Our army expands in all divisions…why" Laike placed a hand onto his rocky face, her eyes became their familiar white and he saw everything…

"I see…you will need more than this army…" he said as he turned and nodded at the guard captain, the captain left and half an hour later returned with hundreds of Gorons, ranging from archery to heavy duty

That night Laike couldn't sleep…the volcanic castle provided warmth and gave a feeling peace if albeit fiery and dangerous…Laike decided to go for a walk through the slumbering town…every now and then she would come across an animal but they bowed at her sensing she came with great powers…by midnight she had completely walked out of the town and was ready to pounce onto the air when she heard a noise, like a tiger she pounced onto the object her eyes glowing with weariness to her miss fortune it was Raul Laike gave a warning growl and told him

"Get back to the castle go and get some rest!" she shouted a little disturbance could be heard from one of the houses, and they lowered their voices

"Laike…if your thinking about leaving, you've got another thing coming!" he whispered she gave him an angered look and replied with

"Why would I leave…I have reasons to be here…" her voice trailed off and Raul raised an eyebrow and blinked

"Realy? What are they?" Laike scoffed at this and replied with

"In case you forgot My brother is probably on the trail to murder me…through no fault of his own…I have to find him before he hurts Zelda or himself but I can't do it alone …and…" once again her voice had trailed off and she had no further strength to continue with this petty conversation

"And…and what?" Raul questioned

"Nothing…just go back to the castle…" she responded turning her head towards the castle

"I want to know! Why did you save my life? I was a traitor" his eyes glinted dying moon, awaiting the sun to take it's place, Laike turned to look at him and said

"Because you were tricked through no fault of your own…I felt scared…I know how it feels to loose one's family…for a decade of my life I didn't know that people remembered me in Skyloft…" a tear trickled down her cheek and Raul rubbed it away Laike placed a hand on his and wanted to move away but then again she felt safe…

"thank you…for spearing me…" he said but before the words came out Laike had hugged him and wasn't about to let go, the redness crept into his ivory cheeks, he didn't know wether to stay there or not…

"Aw you two love birds…come on the army is waiting" said a sleepy Zelda…


	7. Chapter 7

Laike's ivory cheeks now became a ruby red…love birds? She wasn't sure. The two "love birds" walked over to the Goron army awaiting to walk another batch of miles to their next destination…their final destination the tribe of Zoras…maybe then they stood a chance of beating the darkness

"The king's volcano doesn't like him today" Laike laughed but not for long as she saw the white tunic and the overly exaggerated green and grey blades snaking their way around each other. He wasn't alone minators, demons, gremlins, orcs, and Thunderhead soldiers all waiting for their piece of Laike and her 'army'

"Zelda know that what we do now…is for the good of this world…"

There was no time for an order…they just had to scrambled for their weapons Laike had no time to think she just went into battle forgetting who she was fighting her sword drawn any opposition she came across she slashed aiming to run for Deity… she raised her blade up high ready for battle when all of a sudden Dark's blade stopped her in her tracks they clashed blades when all of a sudden Raul clashed blades with Dark Link and they carried on the battle else where.

"Link stop this!" an orc swung an axe at Laike but she slashed her sword at him getting her brother's attention

"What did you say when I was taken?" his actions never changed he drew his mighty sword that cut through the air, Laike had to counter

"Tell me! I know there is still good in you…you just have to find it…"

"This is my true power! I do not answer to scum like you!" his sword swung again missing by a millimetre

"Scum? Look who is talking…look at what you have become!" her sword clashed with his sword yet again she didn't want to harm him

"Look! You have made your loved ones scared and you yourself have succumbed to the darkness locked away!"

Deity was getting more agitated with every word she spoke

"You don't understand anything!" he exclaimed a flicker of blue came to his white eyes

"I don't know anything? That darkness…is the stuff I was born with, I know what pain is, I know what lust it comes with and I know that humans can't use it properly!" her sword barely missed his shoulder, his eyes flickered again but for longer and just kept repeating

"Fight it…lock it away…and keep it there!" she encouraged for the human Link whose presence was felt more strongly by now

"What is my name!" she screamed getting more agitated with every withering attack

"No….Argh!" the deity dropped his sword and clutched his head and shook violently

Laike turned away to battle some more orcs when she heard

"Laike…I said Laike" she turned around to see the oceanic blue eyes and the golden brown hair she wanted to hug him for overcoming the darkness but didn't as another orc made his way to a painful death

"Have you seen Aryll?" Laike shook her head

"Not so far" an orc made his way to Link but Laike violently raised her hand and shadow shot out reaching his heart

"Where is Zelda and…Raul your 'friend'" still pushing back the orcs Laike replied with

"Battling…we should split up…if you find Aryll give her memories to focus on!"

Link pondered her answer about lust and how humans can't use it properly what did she mean? The two siblings split up battling the opposition Gorons rolled into balls and charged into attacks squashing goblins with their mighty strength.

Gorons loaded catapults and flung each other into battle.

Laike still fended off the goblins attacking her finally making her way to Aryll…the demon snarled at Laike…if she had to, she had to she grabbed an axe from a dead orc and swung both weapons at her demented niece their weapons clashed Laike crossed both her weapons across Aryll's neck barely missing. Just then a dark shadow leapt across their heads and Link rushed in with Zelda and Fi by his side a four on two battle to the death…

"Laike…go find Raul…give me the axe…I'll sort this imp out!" Laike handed Link the axe and left to find Raul

"Raul?" Laike said hitting a goblin in the back there were too many of them she had to take to the skies in a cloud of shadow smoke she transformed herself into phoenix and took to the skies her wings began to burn a dark blue light, the fires swarmed all around her feathery body she dived into the battle setting goblins alight in the murky smoke she saw a struggling man being attacked from all angles she dived again dodging arrows and landed on a goblin's face scratching with her talons allowing the man to counter attack she fell to the ground, wings spread, her talons scratched across the hard ground and then came her mighty roar that sent the goblins flying off into the distance. The man came up to the bird and stroked her head feathers. Laike transformed into her human form, nodded and went into the attack…

_**Meanwhile**_

"Your…weak…" Dark Link flicked his tongue at Zelda, she grimaced in disgust and raised her sword skyward… and brought it down onto Dark Link

"You corrupted my daughter!" she screamed taking a glance at her child

"I didn't do anything…it was all her…ah, Laike didn't tell you the true legend?" he pulled off a sly smile and started to battle again Link attacked and missed Dark Link and nearly hit his daughter.

They began to dual again. Both demons snarled as they saw Raul enter the picture with a crossbow he fired it, the notch hit Dark Link's shoulder allowing time for a swift kick in the stomach.

"You imp!" Dark Link spluttered and carried on "Your parents deserved to die, rather than to see you turn against your leader!" Raul scoffed and said

"The only leaders here are these people…" he slashed his sword at Dark again Aryll attacked again but was deflected by Link...Raul looked behind his shoulder and so did Link they both nodded and attacked with all their might they moved in almost synchronised patterns. A great roar was heard in the distance, the phoenix! An orc spotted her and aimed his crossbow and…Fire!

The was a whimper of pain but she carried on creating a ball of black fire and rolled along the ground heading to the orc that had shot the notch and with her great talons gave all her might!

She rolled on the ground, changed into a human and drew her sword going for an attack on Dark Link her attacks became more ferocious amking it harder for Dark Link to evade them, even with an arrow in her shoulder she still fought on becoming more infuriated until…Dark Link stumbled and Laike bared his sword, he fell to the ground pleading for mercy…but Laike had none…and so ended his life with a final blow… the orcs, goblins and Thunderhead soldiers fell to the ground and turned to dust… Laike stood up and looked towards her brother…he held his lifeless daughter close until she too disappeared…

"Where did she go?" he asked tears gushed down his face Laike closed her eyes and said

"She liked the darkness too much to let go of it…and so, by the goddesses decree, was taken with it…" Raul stood next to her and removed the arrow…


	8. Finale

Through the volcanic balcony Laike saw Gorons take decaying bodies and sling them onto a cart ready to be praised for forgiveness then thrown into the fiery pits of the volcano

"Laike…let me finish bandaging your arm…" Raul said as he gently wrapped a bandage around Laike's shoulder

"I need to leave…but not before I do what I have to do" she said impatiently

"I know just let me finish! I'll come with you…" Laike sighed defeated…

She went into Link and Zelda's quarters both of them were severely distraught about loosing their child

"Link…Zelda?" she stepped out of the shadows and sat on the edge of the bed where they were…they didn't speak but Laike had to do this…

"Zelda look at me…" she did tears rolling down her face, Laike's eyes went luna as she placed both hands onto Zelda's face and started to erase every memory she ever had or knew existed of shades even existing, including her daughter…

Zelda flopped onto the bed, she then went to Link's side who said

"What just happened?" he looked into her eyes, their familiar blue didn't seem that familiar anymore, and it looked as if she was fighting back

"I'm so sorry…please forgive me for doing this I love you" she closed her eyes placed her hands onto Link's face, they were so cold, almost like ice…

"Laike…what are you doing?" she opened her eyes to reveal haunting Luna white eyes doing the same as she did to Zelda…Link some how picked up on this and tried to fight back trying to keep his memories…but her power was too strong…

"I'm so sorry…" she said as his vision went black and he fell to the bed… Laike went round and kissed them both on the forehead and left, she also went around to the Goron houses and did the same…especially the king…

Outside Raul was waiting for her arms open for her hug; it was so tight he could hardly breathe

"Now, why don't we leave this place…and never look back…" Laike nodded and they walked hand in hand into the night…

…Two years later…

"Link Stop …your hurt!" Zelda said trying to stop the flow of blood

"Zelda stop…it's no use, just let me die in peace" Zelda left the room quickly finding her two children and carrying them away

A shadow appeared on his balcony, the doors forced open and in stepped Laike, Link didn't know what to do, he was in so much pain…he reached for his sword but something seemed calming about the figure, the cloaked figure sat down by the bed revealing no facial features and Link asked

"Are you going to take me?" the figure shook her head and said nothing Link was too weak he wished that the figure would take him away…then she started to hum… it sent him straight to sleep, or what he thought was sleep, his dream ended when the humming stopped, the figure left the room out the way she had come, not one breath stirred from his lips…


End file.
